Controlled Chaos
by torturedwhispers
Summary: Upon hearing the news of Ichigo's infidelity with Rukia, Orihime commits suicide only to be reborn as a shinigami. Renji is in pain and mourning the loss of his relationship with Rukia, and vows to make Orihime happy. The pair have both lived in the shadow of former relationships and never been given and fair chance in love, will something blossom between them? Maybe a fair chance?
1. Break Even

**I do not own 'Bleach' or any of the characters associated with it**

**This story is mature and will contain swearing, violence and sexual themes **

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces

Chapter One: Break Even

Renji Abarai was not in the mood for playing sidekick to Ichigo Kurosaki, but as the pair tackled a mass of Hollows outside of the Academy, he had no choice but to work alongside him. As a giant reptilian Hollow whipped his tail and knocked over the orange-haired substitute, Renji wanted nothing more than to summon his zanpakuto and join in with the beating – _but_, he was on a mission and there were other lives at stake. So he'd settle for kicking the substitute in the back of his heel, and stamping on his shoulder when he fell to the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo bellowed, swiping at a hollow with his zanpakuto as he rose from the ground. Renji didn't answer, choosing instead to work with his anger and kill the Hollows far more brutally than required. Within the space of six minutes, he had killed eleven Hollows and left Ichigo sat looking shocked. It was rare for Renji to show off, but when he did... He impressed. "You know don't you?" Ichigo asked, throwing his zanpakuto to the floor and waiting for the pain which Renji would undoubtedly deal upon him.

"I know what? That you've been fucking my girlfriend..." the red-haired Lieutenant asked, walking towards Ichigo with a menacing expression. It had been bad enough that Rukia had cheated on him, but the fact it had happened with one of his best friends just made it ten times worse. "See, I always thought you were my friend. I always thought you were _smart_." Thinking back to the letters that Renji had found that morning, it was clear that neither he nor Rukia were very smart at all. It was almost as if they wanted to be caught. "Everyone loves you, you're loyal... So loyal you fucked your best friend's girlfriend! In my fucking bed!" Renji was bellowing, and clutching onto his sword as though it took everything in him to not decapitate the traitor in front of him.

"I know it was wrong, but you don't understand it at all. I love her, Renji." It was almost cruel that Ichigo could admit that he loved her, with absolutely no apology. Renji didn't seem to care, he threw his sword down and screamed. This was his best friend, the person who was supposed to have his back. If it had been an ex girlfriend he'd fucked, it would be so much different. This was Rukia Kuchiki, the girl he'd loved for decades and could probably love for centuries if he had ever had a fair chance. It was just a shame someone better always seemed to come along and take her away; Byakuya adopting her, Ichigo stealing her... Did he ever really have a fair shot? It certainly didn't seem that way.

"What about Orihime? You know it would tear her to pieces if she ever knew..." Renji was hoping that Ichigo would start to feel bad and leave Renji alone to be with Rukia. But the words that came out of his mouth were disgustingly shocking.

"She already knows. She pretends she doesn't, but she knows what's going on." he didn't even seem sorry, not one bit. It was for that reason that Renji dived on the substitute and began to punch him furiously. It wasn't enough, not when Ichigo's jaw and nose broke and not when the Fourth Squad had to pull him from his unarmed opponent. It wasn't enough when Rukia was screaming at him, apologies and questions as to how he could do that to Ichigo. The only thing that took away an ounce of pain, was the look on Orihime's face, as she pushed away Ichigo's outstretched hand in the Fourth Division. The way that for the first time in the years he had known her, she had stood up for herself fully and said.

"I'm not helping you, you caused this and you deserve a taste of your own medicine..." she walked out with pride and tears in her eyes, and set an example for Renji. It was nice to see not everything was destroyed by this ongoing level of deceit.

**-o-**

The smell of bacon filled the small kitchen owned by Orihime and Ichigo, it was their first home together. It was said by Tatsuki at the time of purchasing this place, that she was too young to move in with him – she was only eighteen when they bought this apartment in the Seireitei, and they had lived a fairly blissful three years in these walls, since. It all all on the surface however, she had known that when she found a condom in the bathroom cabinet. When you don't have sex, it wasn't necessary to use condoms. Upon confronting Ichigo about it, he had smoothly said that Ikkaku had given it him as a "just in case" present, but that had never really fooled Orihime. The auburn-haired beauty had told him a thousand times that she was waiting for marriage, so why would a "just in case" condom, be needed?

Orihime watched as the bacon in the pan crisped up nicely, and was distracted by a knock on the door as she was about to remove it. She turned the heat down on the stove so her creation wouldn't burn, and moved to greet whoever had knocked – hoping and praying that it wasn't Ichigo.

"Let me in, please. I need to apologise." the words came from the petite beauty named Rukia Kuchiki. The woman who had stolen the man she loved, hurt Renji and made Orihime feel like less than nothing. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself from opening the door, she needed to look at her face and see if it was a believable apology. Orihime didn't speak, but she did gesture for Rukia to come in. It was awkward and painful for both of them – how could it not be?

"I just want to say that I'm so sorry..." Rukia began, but she was halted by Orihime holding up her hand as thought it was a stop sign.

"I just want to say that I don't care." walking back to the pan, she removed the bacon she had cooked and placed it onto a plate. Rukia was startled that in a time like this, Orihime could stand making a bacon sandwich as if nothing had happened.

"What you don't care about the affair?" the word 'affair' cut her like a knife, it implied it was more than a one night thing. It meant that all of the times her boyfriend had gone out, he could have been in bed with the short girl standing nervously in her kitchen.

"No I mean I don't care about your apology. I don't care about Ichigo's apology either." Rukia looked pissed off that her apology was being thrown back at her.

"You clearly didn't care much about the relationship then." within seconds of saying it, the petite shinigami had to avoid the scolding hot frying pan that had been thrown through the air by a bitterly-angry Orihime. Fat dripped down the wall behind Rukia, who now looked terrified. Orihime let out an exasperated scream. It was frustration, anger and hurt that fuelled her behaviour.

"Do not even for a second say that I didn't. I let myself be imprisoned in Hueco Mundo and be experimented on, so that you and him could stay alive for a little while longer!" frustrated tears fell down her face. "I moved here and left my real friends behind, I watched as he lusted after you. Don't you dare tell me that I didn't care!" she turned to her side, and began throwing any utensil in sight at the girl she used to consider a friend. Knives, spatulas and even a whisk were thrown in the direction of Rukia, who tried her best to block them all. It was about ten minutes of this regime, until Orihime fell to the floor shaking and sobbing. Rukia tried to comfort her, but couldn't – her next actions were too quick, Orihime managed to grab one of the knives that hadn't been thrown very far and stab herself in the heart. The last things she remembered before it all faded to white, was the sound of Rukia's scream and the pain from her head hitting the tiled floor.

**-o-**

Rukia, Renji and Ichigo stared at the lifeless girl in front of them. Two visits to the Fourth Division in one day, had never been anticipated. Especially not under the circumstances they were under now. Orihime Inoue had successfully killed herself, her blood was still covering the floor of her apartment. Rukia was visibly shaken and covered in blood, she had screamed so loudly that at least thirty shinigami had come running, and every single one of them had felt sickened by the sight of Orihime covered in blood.

"Her spiritual pressure is off the charts at the minute. I've never seen a death of these circumstances before, she should have been cleansed and be somewhere in the Rukon District. Instead, this has happened..." Captain Unohana lifted an intricately decorated zanpakuto, it's hilt a light aqua colour with silver detailing. It was so beautiful, it had officially dethroned Rukia's zanpakuto as the most beautiful in the Soul Society. There was even something about Orihime's shinigami robes that looked more alluring than they should have. They had no sleeves, were tailored to show off her figure and made her look more angelic than anything else she had ever worn.

"Well we wouldn't even be in this situation if that pair of disgusting idiots, could keep their clothes on." Renji walked towards Orihime and grabbed her hand, she didn't have many best friends in the Seireitei, and they had never been especially close but he would make sure that she never felt the way she had today, ever again.

"I don't think it's fair to blame us, she was clearly unstable if this has happened..." Ichigo started, and was greeting by a smack to the ear by Unohana.

"I suggest you remove yourself from my Division if you are implying that she was unstable. I never sensed any instability from this beautiful soul, and if you cannot take the guilt that your infidelity can push someone who loved you so much to the extremes that she had attempted, then you are the unstable one. Hero or not..." there was a certain bite to her voice that made Ichigo cower back. It was not often that anyone would dare to insult Ichigo, since Aizen's defeat he had been hailed as some sort of "golden boy" it was infuriating. "I think you should leave too, Miss Kuchiki. I'm sure your presence will only unsettle her when she wakes up, and it is traumatic enough to become a shinigami, having your unfaithful partner and his mistress by your bedside would just be too cruel for words." Renji smiled for the first time all day, it was nice that someone was treating the pair as they deserved to be treated. As he clasped Orihime's hand and felt her stir, he promised both himself and her that they would both be treated how they deserved. For once, they would get a fair chance.

**-o-**

**(a/n) I would love if you could review this story as it's the first time that I've written one with this pairing. I'm grateful for any feedback I receive. Thankyou for reading this story. **


	2. Let Me Go

You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

Chapter Two – Let Me Go

It wasn't pleasant waking up when every single part of your body ached as though you had been through the wars. It was even less pleasant, waking up in an infirmary and remembering every second as to why you were there. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the sleeping form of Renji was present in the chair by her bedside. It was nice that there was at least one person there when she woke. Although it was nice to have someone there, she couldn't work out whether it was a blessing or a curse that Ichigo was no longer in the room.

"Renji... Renji..." she tried to speak but her throat hurt. Her meek voice was just loud enough to startle the sleeping Lieutenant, who woke with a fright. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" even though her voice was raspy, he had heard her apology and smiled at her. It was sad that her reaction to anything, was to apologise; even though she rarely had anything to apologise for.

"Don't apologise, I scare myself far more than you'll ever scare me." his smile was warm and reassuring, just the thing that Orihime needed to cheer her up. "How are you feeling?" it was a question she'd probably hear a lot throughout the day, but there wasn't a real answer to it. There was no way to describe the loss of control on a situation she thought that she could handle. It wasn't real until she wasn't the only one getting hurt. In a way, Renji triggered this off and she could only thank him for it.

"I'll get through it, I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm only glad that they managed to save me before I died." the look on Renji's face was one of pure horror – did she not realize what had happened? Of course not, she'd been unconscious and dead for the explanation. "Thanks for staying here Renji..." she was nervously biting at her nails, she completely seemed to miss the fact that she was wearing shinigami robes.

"Orihime, have you seen what you're wearing?" he asked nervously, adjusting his headband which had moved during slumber. "Have you seen what is at the end of your bed?"

The curvy-beauty looked down and saw the black and white robes, her eyes grew large in shock and her face turned pale as she noticed the zanpakuto. She didn't need to ask who it belonged to, as soon as her eyes fell upon the glistening blade she knew that the enchanting object was hers. The aqua hilt, and the silver detailing made it difficult to tear your eyes away from. Glistening as though trying to tempt you into gazing at it. Orihime had never been so proud to be in possession of an object before, she didn't care about the circumstance and situation that had led her to gaining the sword. It was clear that she had been reborn, and in her rebirth a strong and beautiful wielder would emerge, casting out those who had caused her so much pain in the past.

"Renji, will you help me use this?" she looked at him imploringly, clutching her sword as thought it was a newborn that had been left in her possession. "I know I can get good, I can hear her telling me." her friend beamed at her, it was refreshing to see her look so passionate about anything that wasn't Ichigo Kurosaki. How could he say no?

"Of course I will, but first you need to rest. You _died_, Orihime. You need to take things slowly." she was clearly ignoring him in favour of examining her new zanpakuto. It was almost like watching a child at Christmas, when they had received a present they'd wanted for so long. "And I can tell you're not listening to me, so lets say we start training tomorrow? Captain Unohana said that you can leave today once she's checked you over." the grin that lit up her face was beautiful, and for a moment Renji wondered how this girl had not been woman enough for Ichigo. Sure Rukia was beautiful, she had the petite beauty that many would die for, she was sexually experienced and knew her way around a mattress. It was common fact that Orihime was a virgin and wouldn't sleep with Ichigo until marriage, Rangiku had announced it at Shunsei's wedding to Nanao. Orihime hadn't even blushed, the grace and integrity that she held made her more a woman than any amount of sexual partners.

**-o-**

Renji Abarai was living in loneliness, it had been a week since his break up with Rukia, and the noble had moved out in favour of living with her partner in crime. It wasn't that he liked his girlfriend at home to cook and clean, but it was genuinely sad walking into his house after a long shift and the house smelling of nothing. Not cooking, not perfume and not of the surprisingly bearable sweaty smell that Rukia exhibited after an extremely long shift. It sounded really strange that the thing he had missed most, was the smells. It wasn't often that Renji allowed himself to soften up and take in the things around him, that was what he had loved about Rukia, it all just came naturally... Until she screwed his friend.

He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't not reread the letters; knowing they were laying face down on the bedroom floor was killing him. Had it happened on the kitchen worktops where his hands were touching now, or on the floor where he was standing? Had it happened in the shower where he washed away the woes of a workday, had it happened on the sofa he had bought with cuddling in mind. It was hard to get the images out of his mind now that it had finally hit him full force – everywhere he looked he saw Rukia bent over, legs wide and Ichigo doing things that no 'best friend' should do. Renji had to get a grip of himself, the tears were smudging the ink on the letter in his hands.

_Rukia,_

_I can't believe what just happened. I know you say we don't need to talk, I know you say it was a mistake... How can it be? You know that we've wanted this since you first came to the Human World. I know you remember the nights we used to spend together. You enjoyed it just as much as I did, you wanted it – if I recall correctly, you __initiated__ it. _

_Part of me feels awful for Orihime and Renji, I feel disgusting that it would hurt them so much but I know if he were man enough for you or she were woman enough for me, we wouldn't love eachother the way we do. I love you Rukia Kuchiki, always have and always will. I'm not going to feel bad for that, not when I know that you love me just as much. _

_With love always,_

_Ichigo_

Slamming his fist down on the counter, he couldn't help but let the sobs wash over him. It wasn't common for Renji to cry, but this woman had genuinely broken his heart. Rukia Kuchiki had been the beginning and end of his life for so long, he had risked his life to keep her safe on more occasions than he cared to count... How the fuck could she do this to him? It had been obvious to everyone that he would lay down his life for her, he'd have given anything to make her his wife and start a family with her. How was it possible that she had seen it all (because she couldn't have missed it) and left him for a teenager? Not only that, she had done it all so deceivingly that one of the most gentle souls that the redhead had ever had the pleasure of meeting had gotten so upset that she had committed suicide. Renji was only glad that Orihime had been given a second chance.

**-o-**

"You're not concentrating. You need to ask her, her name!" Renji bellowed at a cross-legged beauty. Orihime had been sat in this leg cramping position for six hours now and it was becoming tiresome. Breathe in, breathe out and visualize. How much visualization could one do in a single sitting? The world bit was the look on Renji's face everytime her attempts to ask her zanpakuto's name, it was like she was failing him. It was an expression and a feeling she really didn't care for.

"Think of what makes you happy. Think of what makes you angry. Think of what gives you passion!" his instructions were clear and simple – think of Ichigo Kurosaki.

It took a moment for Orihime to realize what was happing. One minute she was thinking of her heartbreak and how she secretly wished that Ichigo would come running back to her, then there was a fluttering sound in her head and the next thing she knew a rather angry looking butterfly was whispering in her ear. The wings of the butterfly were the exact same colour as Orihime's sword, even down to the intricate silver detailing.

"I'll make you a deal..." the butterfly snapped in her ear, it's wings fluttering furiously in annoyance. If it wasn't so cute, it would have been rather intimidating. Orihime held out her hand and let it fly on to her finger, she was proud that the manifestation of her zanpakuto was so beautiful. Even Renji couldn't keep the grin from his face, as much as he had nagged and pestered, mastering your zanpakuto in mere hours was a great achievement. "I'll give you my name, if you try with all of your heart to forget the one that is clipping your wings and has been for a long time."

Orihime was confused, who had clipped her wings?

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you mean. I don't have any wings to clip." she was blushing and felt rude for not knowing what the butterfly was talking about, but she felt it would be far more rude to talk as if she knew exactly what was going on. "Can you explain it to me? I'm a bit messed up at the moment."

The butterfly flapped her wings twice as if to say "yes" and it made Orihime's heart soar.

"You my dear are an angel pure and simple. Your grace and beauty were a gift from the spirit king himself. I cannot explain the intricacies of fate, but you were blessed. You may not think so with the troubles you have faced, but the strong are made in times of adversity." the kind ways made a tear roll down her cheek, it was nice to know that some part of herself still had some self respect. "You're throwing away those gifts with every second you think of Ichigo Kurosaki. He has stunted your growth and made you think so much of him, you never think of expanding your knowledge for yourself. Every time you've wanted to get stronger it had to get his approval or to save him. I make you a deal... I will give you my name, if you cast out his name. I have the power to make you think of him as nothing more than an acquaintance. Do not let him stop your flight." the words were harsh, and true. Every single word had pierced Orihime in that special part of your mind, where you store the truths that you don't want to be fact.

**-o-**

Renji watched as his friend sat and spoke with a butterfly for almost ten minutes. It was obvious they were the most beautiful duo in the Soul Society; he had always admired Sode No Shirayuki but she was a had compared to the creature held in the hands of an orange-haired beauty. Orihime's face lit up and darkened on regular intervals, but even when her face seemed glum, she had an underlying happiness. It was obvious that her powers made her glow, some people need a hobby and some need a purpose. It was nice that she would now have both. For a moment in time, he watched as Orihime looked nervous – unable to do anything as she sobbed uncontrollably and shook as though her heart was breaking right before him. What had her zanpakuto said? Had she been rejected. Orihime stood up with her sword in her hand, walking towards Renji with a tear-stained face. There was no time to dodge as the words escaped her mouth.

"Spread your wings, Arella!"

**(a/n) can I just say the response has been overwhelming and I'm glad you see the potential in this story. If for motivations sake, you could keep the reviews and comments coming I will be eternally grateful. **


	3. All The Things She Said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Chapter Three – All The Things She Said

Orihime was exhausted as she poked at the sushi that Renji had bought for her. In celebration of her learning her Zanpakuto's name, Renji had brought her to a rather expensive restaurant in the First District. The décor was exquisite, it was hard to believe that she would be treated to such a lavish meal. The only problem was the exhaustion that had taken over her body, she hadn't realized just how tiring it was to wield a sword.

"I actually can't believe how gorgeous your zanpakuto is..." Renji said, digging into his curry. Orihime nodded. Arella was certainly a beautiful girl, and she'd even managed to rid her of the feelings she no longer needed, if only she could do the same for Renji.

"I'm so blessed to have her, I'm glad I'm finally learning to protect myself." she was smiling as she thought of the kind words Arella had spoken. Maybe Ichigo really had been clipping her wings.

"She's blessed to have you too, you're a partnership remember." Renji took another bite of his food. "Oh and can I give you girl bonus points, you managed to shower and get dressed in half an hour. I love it when girls can just throw anything on, it's amazing."

Orihime felt her heart drop, did she look under-dressed? The dress she was wearing was one from the human world that Rangiku had bought for her; it was a white plunge dress with a floaty hem, and she had worn a pair of silver heels to complete the look. Her hair had dried in waves, and the only make-up she had worn was mascara. Leaving the house she thought that she had looked okay, maybe Renji didn't agree with her...

"Shit you've got that look." he sighed, putting his face in his hands and massaging his temples. "I'm sorry, I don't mean you look horrible or anything. You look great, amazing in fact. I just mean you're effortlessly pretty and you don't have to spend hours pampering to look nice." the orange-haired girl let out a sigh of relief and blushed. Had Renji just said that she look amazing? Awesome. She about about to return the compliment, but there was a cheering from the other side of the restaurant and it looked as though someone had proposed.

Orihime and Renji stood up to see the lucky couple and applaud their happiness. Orihime wondered if she would ever get married, it seemed unlikely. You needed a boyfriend to make a husband, and she simply wasn't a desirable girl. Turning to look at Renji, she noticed a look of utter horror on his face. There was something about his face that made her feel uncomfortable, like she had to protect him and make sure he never looked so unhappy again. It wasn't long before she noticed the source of his discomfort, standing up taller than anyone in the restaurant was the orange-haired form of Ichigo Kurosaki, and holding his hand the petite Rukia Kuchiki.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" it was the first time that Renji had ever heard Orihime swear, and his stomach dropped as he considered the possibility that her Zanpakuto hadn't managed to erase Ichigo from her heart. "Why is it that you two always manage to come out smelling of roses? You trample over rules, people and just basic courtesy and _still_ you manage to be happy. I don't like to swear but _what the actual fuck_?" Everyone in the restaurant had turned to the fiery redhead, whereas Rukia merely put her head down and was unable to speak.

"Orihime, you're a nice person but shut up. You know nothing of our relationship." Ichigo snapped, and rubbed the hand of his fiancee.

"No I won't shut up. You cheated on me with your best friend's girlfriend, you hurt us both and not even two weeks later you're planning to marry her! You're out of line Ichigo." never had Orihime raised her voice this way to anyone, never had she argued with so much passion. This was different, with Ichigo out of her heart she had only Renji on her brain and she would make sure that the horrified look on his face would be gone by the end of the night.

"Leave him alone, don't speak to him like that! He doesn't deserve it!" Rukia spat, finally daring to lift her head. She looked quite wicked really, Orihime had never noticed what a horrid pest this girl was and it angered her so much that she could practically feeling her sword throbbing on her back. (She had carried her sword that way, for practicality) there was something menacing about Rukia's eye.

"Excuse me? He doesn't deserve to speak at all, neither do you. You're horrible people, you hold people back and then use them as stepping stones to get to where you want to be." Rukia didn't say anything, merely drew her sword in a manner that wasn't so threatening to Orihime. Instead of cowering, she reached for her own sword and prepared to fight the girl who was now running at her. As blades met, Orihime felt the strength of Rukia's blade and inwardly cursed for taking on such a strong opponent for her first fight. "Spread your wings, Arella!" there was a glistening that flowed down her blade and twisted it into a rather alluringly-dangerous spiral. Rukia gasped at the sight of her sword release, and stepped back slightly, releasing her own sword.

Renji had a proud smile on his face as she watch Orihime hold her own against a seated officer, it was beautiful to watch her sword move so gracefully – and the white dress she had been wearing only made the battle that much more appealing. He noticed that Orihime was barely moving from her spot, and she couldn't be blamed for that. It wasn't like she'd had any battle training yet.

"Orihime, move your feet and swing with your whole body!" he shouted to her, causing Rukia to pause and stare at him, and giving Orihime just enough time to slice a rather large chunk of her arm. Clearly embarrassed, Rukia threw her sword to the ground and screamed manically.

"I'm not fighting you, not if you're going to get coached on the spot. We will fight soon though." and with that, she dragged her fiance out of the door quicker that she had left Renji.

**-o-**

"You were amazing, I can't believe you cut her!" Renji had his arm around Orihime as they walked back from the restaurant (after paying a huge bill for damages) "Such a beautiful fighter." he was gushing, and he was happy to do it. Never had he felt pride like this in another person. Orihime couldn't keep a smile from her face, but she couldn't really talk. Before the fight she had been tired, now she was actually ready to asleep. Stumbling as she took her next step, the only thing that kept her from falling was the ever-present Renji, who smiled down at her. As Orihime tried to stand up straight, she felt herself being hoisted from the ground and carried bridal style. It was funny and all she could do was giggle at the giant of a man that was carrying her so gently. Renji looked rough, thuggish and mean; but Orihime had come to learn that he was gentle, kind and loyal. Definitely one of the most dedicated people that he had ever met, and he was now a treasure in her life.

"I feel like a princess being carried like this!" Orihime remarked, as they approached her apartment. Renji laughed and began walking up the flight of stairs that led to her front door. "You can put me down if you like, I know the stairs are steep."

Renji chortled and playfully tapped her leg. "I feel like you're doubting my strength, princess." - had he just called her princess? Was Renji flirting with her?

"Maybe I am, what of it?" Orihime flexed her arms as though she had huge muscles, and Renji laughed so hard that he nearly dropped her. They walked up the last seven stairs in comfortable silence, both looking away from eachother to hide their blush.

"Princess Orihime, I hereby drop you off at your humble abode." he gently placed her on the ground and bowed, causing her to curtsey and giggle. "I shall bid you good night." he turned to leave but Orihime tapped him on the shoulder and blushed.

"You can come in for a cup of tea if you like..." the Lieutenant scratched his head, looking torn. If this had been anyone else it would have been fine, but this girl was fragile and on the mend.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Orihime. If I were to come in and have er, _tea_ it would complicate things." she looked confused but held up her finger as though to tell him to wait there. It was about three minutes later when the girl came back out wielding two steaming cups of fine-smelling tea. It took Renji by surprise. When she had invited him for tea, had she actually meant tea? Damn, he'd forgot that she was a virgin.

"Now you don't have to come in and have tea!" she chirped, and knelt on the floor sipping from the china teacup. Renji raised an eyebrow and joined her on the metal landing. It was cold, but the tea would soon warm him up. As they sat in pleasant silence, Orihime sighed and smiled. It was nice to have someone to just sit and feel comfortable with, it had been a long time since her and Ichigo had actually sat and talked, nevermind had a cup of tea together. As she had thought about it over the past few days, she wondered if Ichigo's distance had been through guilt of the affair. Maybe he just couldn't bear to be around her, knowing that he was having sex with Rukia. If so, she was glad he felt guilty. It wasn't that she still loved him, and felt bitter. It was that she felt things for Renji that made her sad he was hurt, and since it was Ichigo and Rukia who had hurt him. She wanted them to suffer too.

"This tea is amazing." Renji commented, he was smelling the cup as though it was the most beautiful scent he had ever noticed before. Orihime couldn't help but laugh at the strange expression on his face as he sniffed the china. "Like seriously, are you an angel or something? Surpassing princess title." he continued to smell the cup. It was so strange, but each to their own. Orihime had grown to appreciate the quirks that made people up. If Renji liked to smell things, then she would happily accept that. Some comforts could never be explained. As the tea cooled, he finally began to drink, and Orihime felt slightly devilish.

"Renji, you know when I said tea? I actually meant tea you know. I'm a virgin." the redhead spat his tea out at her words, and widened his eyes. The trail of stuttering that escaped his mouth was hilarious.

"I know, of course I know. Tea is obviously tea." his attempts to compose himself didn't work, Orihime was still staring him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Sure you did, anyway I'm going to bed. I'll leave you with a kiss from the princess." he leant down and kissed him on the cheek, a third of her mouth touching the corner of his lips. As she floated into her apartment with the floaty white dress trailing behind her. Renji couldn't help but dismiss the claims that he had been kissed by a princess, because surely he had been kissed by an angel.

**(a/n) thanks so much for the reviews, I'm inspired and so eternally grateful! **


	4. Catch Me

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

**Chapter Four – Catch Me**

The morning arrived far too early for Renji's liking, he hadn't slept all night because of the butterflies in his stomach. It would have been fine, but today he had an early practice drill with some of the new Squad Six recruits, and moving from his bed just didn't seem pleasant. It was clear that Renji was falling into that place, where you don't love someone and it isn't lust it's just liking. That was exactly it, Renji was falling in _like_ with Orihime Inoue.

There was only problem with falling like that, everything that didn't include Orihime seemed to dull and unappealing. It made him lack motivation for most aspects of his life; just not in the heartbroken way that he had been this past couple of weeks.

Thinking about the tedious task of a training drill, Renji was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea – he could invite Orihime along and let her train with Squad Six. Suddenly getting dressed and breakfast seemed brilliant, magical and wonderful; wait no, if he left now he could skip breakfast and invite Orihime to the little café in First District for pancakes! Ah, this day was all coming together.

**To: Orihime Inoue**

**Get dressed, we're going for breakfast and then we're having a special training sesh. ;)**

Renji was mortified as he reread the text that he had just sent to his friend. This had happened many times before, but never to someone he was trying to date. How could he accidentally send the wink face instead of a smile? Now it was all seductive and awkward. She would definitely think that he was a pervert, maybe even refuse his offer of breakfast and training. Oh God, how horrific would the day be then? He was knocked from his thoughts as his phone vibrated.

**From: Orihime Inoue**

**Sounds great, see you soon ;) xo**

Never in his life had Renji felt so human, was he really getting excited over an 'xo'? Or was it just that the person who had sent it, sent chills down his spine with her amazing beauty and grace? If you compared her to his ex, you would think she was the noble for she was far more ladylike that Rukia Kuchiki could ever be, or had ever been. The thing that he found himself liking the most about Orihime, was that she was just the right balance of serious and easygoing. She wasn't childish, but at the same time she could have a laugh and a joke with you. It was rare that girls were like that, so he certainly wasn't going to pass her up anytime soon.

**-o-**

"Ken, you need to put more force into your swings. Use your anger!" Renji barked, walking up and down the lines of recruits, correcting their technique as he did so. It was fun for Orihime to observe Renji when he was in professional mode, and it was useful to observe the battle techniques. This was definitely going to be a day that Orihime would learn from. "I said more force, not swing like an idiot. Do it again!" Ouch, Renji had a bit of a bite to him when he needed to. It was actually kind of sexy. Had she really just thought that?

"Orihime, I want you to pair up with Ken. I need you to swing at him as though he just killed a puppy." Orihime's eyes widened, who could kill a puppy? For a moment, a litter of white puppies crossed her mind and she filled with anger at the thought of anyone who would try to hurt them. It took all of three seconds for her to lift her blade and strike out at her blonde opponent, who blocked her swing easily but looked impressed at the force behind it. "Good, now harder." Renji complimented. Orihime swung five or six times in rapid succession, managing to hit the boy known as "Ken" at least twice. Renji smirked as he walked away, whispering in her ear - "Nice work, Princess. Put as much passion in a kiss and you'll break hearts." he left her startled and open to attack from the antagonized sparring partner. It was barely a graze across her left cheek, but it didn't take long to start bleeding profusely. All Orihime hoped is that it wouldn't scar, Renji probably wouldn't like her if she had facial scarring. Not that people with scars weren't beautiful, they added character. She just wasn't sure scars would suit her baby face.

"Ken, why the fuck would you hit an unseated shinigami in the face on her first training session?" Renji was about three centimetres away from his recruit's face, and looked terrifyingly angry. "I want you to get your sorry ass out of here, and voluntarily join Squad Four for cleaning duty for a week!" the boy named Ken, nodded and walked off with a grim expression.

Orihime stood with her hand on her face, hoping that the cut wouldn't leave too much damage; she also felt bad for Ken, after all it wasn't his fault that she hadn't blocked him. If she didn't think it would undermine Renji's authority, she would have spoken up.

"I'm going to go to Fourth and get a plaster for this cut... See you later, maybe?" Orihime asked, hopefully. Renji wiped the frown from his face and nodded with a gentle smile and turned back to his recruits.

**-o-**

Orihime sat on the balcony outside her apartment with a smile, Captain Unohana had put a salve on her cheek to prevent scarring and proclaimed that the injury looked worse than it actually was. Upon hearing the good news, the auburn-haired beauty had decided to find a book and read outside on the balcony, since the weather was nice and warm for once.

"I hope that's not my diary, princess..." she heard his voice before she heard his footsteps. In the second it took to process who that voice belonged to, a huge grin filled her face and lit up her eyes. It was amazing how he just seemed to make a pleasant situation perfect. And even Orihime couldn't deny that her heart melted a little bit, when he called her "princess". Not even for Ichigo, had she been such a butterfly-ridden mess. It merely proved that Renji was good for her.

"I wouldn't do that, I'm reading something a bit lighter..." she held up the book, showing him the title of the love story that she was blissfully engaging in. Renji scratched his head and sat down on the floor next to her, he pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and handed half of it to her.

"If we're having a chick night, we might as well have chocolate." he grinned and then leant over and ran a thumb over the cut on her face. Orihime couldn't wince as he touched her skin, but it did take a lot of self control not to lean forward and kiss him. "Unohana did a fine job. Still beautiful." he said it as though it was nothing, as though it wasn't causing her stomach to do flips.

"I'm glad you think so..." the words were not said lightly, the way she looked at him made it obvious that she was deadly serious. There was a moment where their eyes locked and both of them were trapped in one long gaze, until Orihime got nervous and shivered. Renji immediately moved closer to her and pulled her onto his knee, wrapping his arms round her for warmth. "Burning..." she didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out of her mouth as she caught the scent of his hoody.

"Huh, what's burning?" he asked confused

"You smell like burning. I love it." she put her head on his arm and started smelling him, not caring if it was weird. This boy smelled like perfection, and she was a sucker for a nice-smelling hoody.

"You smell like grapefruit and vanilla, I love that about you" Orihime smiled as he spoke, maybe he was a weirdo that liked to smell things too! It would be perfect if that was true, Orihime had always felt stupid because she could smell things that others didn't seem to. Renji leaned forward and put his nose on her neck, his breath sending a shiver down her spine. In the time she had dated Ichigo, she had never been this close to him. She didn't want to lead him on, thinking he would get sex. With Renji, it was different; she felt like he would wait, and he wouldn't mind the wait. "You know, I think I really like you. In fact, I know I really like you. I can't get you or that adorable smile off of my brain for a second and the weird thing is, I love that you're on my mind." the words took her by surprise, and she couldn't stop her head spinning round so quick that she accidentally headbutted her companion and made his nose bleed.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! Please don't hate me!" it was amazing how in ten seconds she had stood up and began running around like a headless chicken, convinced that one accidental move would cause his feelings to go away, and for him to start hating her. "Are you okay?" she knelt down and looked at his nose, which was only bleeding slightly.

Renji didn't reply, he just looked pained. It made Orihime close her eyes in despair, and be completely took my surprise as his lips met hers. Their first kiss was awkward and amazing at the same time, neither knowing just how far to take it, and halted in the middle by Orihime pointing out that she now had his blood on her face... Not that she cared.

"I'm sorry for getting blood on you, princess. I'm going to go now though. We've both had a facial injury today and we want to look our best for tomorrow when I take you out... Be ready at six." he winked, kissed her on the cheek and floated off in that typical Renji Abarai style. Leaving Orihime grinning like a lunatic.

**-o-**

Renji smiled the entire time that he walked home, a spring in his step and his heart racing. How was it that this angel could ignite so much fire in his life in such a small space of time? He thought that he had loved before, but it hadn't compared to this. It wasn't that he was in love... Yet; it was that he was falling so hard it was terrifying and new. The Lieutenant found himself lost in his thoughts one again, until his phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket.

**From: Rukia Kuchiki **

**Me and Ichigo have split up, can I stay at yours? **

It was the moment he had prayed for since the second that he had split up with the unfaithful beauty but it didn't seem half as thrilling or amazing as he imagined it would. Which is why in a split second decision, he sent a swift "no" to his ex and carried on walking home with a certain auburn-haired angel in his mind...

**(a/n) a not so quick note, I cannot thank you enough for the overwhelming response I have had to this story. Your suggestions and praise have been inspiring, useful and just overall motivating. I love everyone who had read, reviewed, followed and favourited and I hope this story is making everyone as happy as it is making me. **

**Thanks once again for reading! **


	5. Every Day I Love You Less and Less

Everyday I love you less and less  
I can't believe once you and me did sex  
It makes me sick to think of you undressed  
Since everyday I love you less and less

And everyday I love you less and less  
You're turning into something I detest  
And everybody says that you're a mess

Since everyday I love you less and less  
And less, and less

I know, I feel it in my bones  
I'm sick, I'm tired of staying in control  
Oh yes, I feel a rat upon a wheel  
I've got to know what's not and what is real

Chapter Five – Every Day I Love You Less and Less

Ichigo Kurosaki rolled over in his bed, and breathed in the familiar scents of the home he had once lived in. There were the cinnamon candles over by the window, which were brought out in the autumn of each winter, the smell of fresh bread baking from the apartment next door and the perfume that he had bought Orihime lingering around the bedroom. It was quite enjoyable being back in the single bedroom, it could even be described as comforting.

It wasn't that Ichigo was a sentimental person, at least not anymore. It was that saving up for this apartment and the happiness he had felt buying it with the girl he thought he had loved, was genuinely a truly happy time for him and it made him sad that he had thrown that away – especially because she now looked at him as though she barely knew him, as though nothing had happened.

There was a faint knock on the door, and Orihime walked in with a stack of fluffy guest towels. Ichigo could have objected about the manner in which she had walked in, but technically he was now a guest in her house... She had even arranged weekly payments to go into his bank account, and had sent over the forms so she could buy him out of his share of the house. He hadn't signed them yet, it was too sad to think that era of his life was ending.

"Here, I got you some towels. You know where to put them when you're finished..." she didn't say anything else, just looked at him for a moment as though she was adding up a situation. It was strange for Ichigo to see anything else than pure adoration in her eyes, it was as though every trace of him had been removed from her soul and it was painful. "Don't forget to make your bed, Ichigo." she said after a moments silence, and left.

Orihime had _always _made Ichigo's bed for him, they slept in separate rooms but every morning she had gone about her quick tidy of the house and seemed rather happy to put the dirty laundry in the basket and pick up socks. It was odd that she wasn't happy about him being there, what the fuck had changed?

**-o-**

Renji woke up with the feeling that something wasn't right. He hadn't received a single message from Orihime after he had left her house, and he had no missed calls either. It made his heart race, what if she regretted the kiss? Maybe the blood had grossed her out. The red-haired shinigami grabbed his phone quickly to check that he hadn't missed any messages, he felt his stomach lurch as he saw another message from his ex. It was so strange how two weeks had changed everything, she had gone from being the light in his life to the reason he'd throw his cereal back up.

After spending years of lusting over the petite Kuchiki, literally decades... It was finally over. There was nothing in Renji's body that wanted to be with her, it was more a feeling of repulsion that lust and now that he thought back to his other sexual encounters... Rukia was actually pretty terrible in bed.

**From: Rukia Kuchiki **

**I know you're mad at me, but you're taking things way too far. If Orihime can forgive Ichigo and let him stay at hers, why can't you at least consider taking me back? You said you'd loved me all of your life, but you are throwing it all away. Please, Renji. I need you. **

At that moment Renji didn't give a flying fuck about what Rukia Kuchiki wanted or needed, because his heart had just shattered into a thousand pieces.

**-o-**

"Ichigo I told you to make your bed!" Orihime said firmly, trying not to be angry but still pretty annoyed. She was wiping down the kitchen worktops and clearing up from breakfast, where she had made fresh croissants. Ichigo walked lazily into the kitchen wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. "And put some clothes on!" she was getting angry with the blatant disrespect that he was showing her. It wasn't going to be like the years she had chased after him like a lost sheep, he would adhere to her rules or he'd be homeless. It was simple.

There was a knock on the door, and Orihime walked over to it with a dirty spatula in her hand. Within three seconds of opening the door, an angry-looking Renji barged in and stood glaring at Ichigo as though he was the cause of all pain and suffering in the world. "Renji, what's wrong?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off as though her touch burned him.

"Why is this fucking moron standing half naked in your kitchen as though he lives here?" he grated out, not once losing eye contact with the orange-haired substitute. Ichigo grinned and winked, trying to antagonise Renji further and cause a scene. Renji didn't bite however, Orihime swooped in with an attempt to neutralize the situation. It was a poor attempt, but it made him feel better slightly, that she had even tried.

"Because no one else would have him, and he still technically owns half this place..." she didn't sugarcoat the situation at all, and she sent a rather unflattering look in the direction of her house guest. "Ichigo, you're out of shape. Please go put some clothes on, I don't want to see my breakfast again!" she threw a nearby tea towel at him as if to reiterate her point. Things were getting far too stressful, she didn't know whether to be angry at Renji for barging in the way he had, or be flattered that he cared so much.

"Why would you let him come in and stay with you? Do you still have feelings for him? If you do tell me now, because I've already told Rukia no about five times. I want to know you're doing the same!" he wasn't quite shouting, but his voice was raised, and a hurt look crossed Orihime's face as he spoke. The orange-haired girl didn't leave, instead she gestured to the door, shouting Ichigo into the room.

"Both of you out. Now." her words left barely any room for negotiation, but Ichigo still tried to make matters worse and just had to ask her where he was supposed to stay. "You're not my fucking problem anymore! I don't care where you stay, you've made your bed now you can lay in it. In fact I don't care who's bed you lay in, as long as it isn't in my apartment!" Ichigo was taken aback, but left as swiftly as he came, shooting Renji an angry glance as he walked down the metal stairs. "You too, Renji" she didn't look at him as she spoke.

"I'm not leaving." his words were firm, and it was obvious that he was telling the truth. As she looked up she saw something in his eyes she thought she would never see from Renji Abarai – vulnerability. It was a look she was familiar with, she often wore it on the nights that Ichigo would mysteriously disappear. Even though she was mad at his behaviour, she couldn't make him leave vulnerable and open to be hurt. "I want to know how you feel about him, I won't leave here until you tell me the truth. I need to know, and I don't want lies."

Orihime sighed and began to rub her temples with her fingers, trying to relieve some of the stress that the two males had caused in less than an hour. It was amazing how her life would be stress free if she would cut out all of the males in her life... Interesting theory. "I don't love him. I don't even like him, you know this. That's the reason I let him stay over, because I don't love him. I'm not laid in bed wishing he was there with me, or lusting over him when he's in the shower. I don't feel anything for him, not one bit." she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on one of the shabby-chic chairs.

"Then I can only apologise." his words sounded glum, like there was a lump in his throat and it made her heart melt when she saw the look of relief on his face. "It's just when Rukia told me-"

Orihime's head shot up and she raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you two such good friends?" she asked, it was a fair question and Renji knew he had dropped himself in it. He couldn't exactly be questioning her feelings for Ichigo, if he was texting Rukia – even if he was constantly rejecting her.

"We're not friends. As far as I'm concerned, she's my past and you're my future. It's barely been a fortnight since we split up, and I can honestly say I've moved on. It's why I was so hurt when I knew he'd stayed over, because I'd refused her as a houseguest, I didn't want you to get close to him... You're the one girl who's ever given me a fair chance, and I didn't want that bastard to take you away." Orihime stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his toned neck and placing her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast, and knew that hers was racing just as fast. One way or another, this man got her blood boiling and she loved that he knew what he wanted.

"You're an idiot." she muttered into his chest, just loud enough for him to hear. Renji grunted and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her as though she was the most beautiful yet fragile thing in the world. Thinking about it, chasing someone for years and finally getting your chance didn't make love – it made resentment. Watching someone grow as a person, and admiring every thing about them, even their weaknesses was true love. It had become obvious that for Renji, decades of yearning were irrelevant. Two weeks with this angel in his arms had him set for life, the courtship was awkward and often strange. In other words, it was fucking perfect.

"As long as I'm your idiot, angel." he kissed the top of her head and took in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. Orihime looked up at him with those large, bright eyes and a confused look on her face. "Angel? I thought I was a princess." she wondered if he'd heard what Arella had said to her about being an angel. It was cryptic. Renji let her go and tapped her playfully on the butt.

"You're a princess, you're an angel and you're mine." Orihime beamed. "You also look pretty weird in that apron" she looked down to see the tragic outfit combination she was wearing. White tank-top, pink leggings, a tartan apron and a beanie hat. She couldn't help but giggle and twirl for him as though she was wearing the finest couture gown. "Beautiful, princess. But really that apron is weird. Where on Earth did you get it?" a sad expression crossed her face and he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"It was Ichigo's mother's. Isshin gave it to me when he thought we'd got engaged and refused to take it back when he learnt that we hadn't. Don't be mad at me, but I still really do love Ichigo's family. Karin and Yuzu are like my little sisters, so if I go visit them sometime soon don't think for a second it has anything to do with him." her words were firm because this was a subject that she wouldn't budge on, those girls had no womanly figure in her life and while she still felt like a child herself. It was quite frequent they would phone her up asking her things, and she loved that they felt like they could do it. If that ever changed, Orihime would feel like she had lost a part of her family.

"Hey I can't say anything about hanging out with your ex's siblings, he's my boss!" Renji was clearly uncomfortable, but laughed it off anyway. It was nice that he was really trying to make an effort. So Orihime rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek and offered him a cup of tea.

**(a/n) your reviews are literally my life at the minute. Your suggestions are amazing, and inspiring. I know it seems repetitive but this story is nothing without the readers. I wouldn't have a fraction of the motivation without your reassurance. Sorry this chapter was a bit fluffy, but next chapter will be... Chaotic ;) **


End file.
